


Slurpee's In An Alley

by Tiffuhnyrose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mr. Robot (TV), The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffuhnyrose/pseuds/Tiffuhnyrose
Summary: Rami Malek x Reader





	Slurpee's In An Alley

“What are you doing?”, Rami squinted up at your standing form from his sitting position on the ground.

“Just taking a photo of my boyfriend who apparently is a fucking model,” you smiled down at him before snapping a photo.

Slurpee in hand, mid laugh, and his curly, disheveled hair; he looked like a piece of art. A ‘very tipsy off of way too many whiskey sours’ piece of art, but beautiful none the less.

What was suppose to be a 10 minute walk from the bar and grill just down the road from Rami’s new apartment turned into, ‘oooo I’ve always wanted to go into this store can we?’, and ‘I haven’t had a slurpee in forever’. Trust me, you weren’t complaining. It was great to have some time with him that didn’t involve a mass amount of cameras following your every movement and action.

“Hey can I borrow that blazer sometime?”

Rami laughed as he settled into his sitting position in the middle of a back alley way in who knows what neighborhood because now you were definitely not anywhere near his apartment anymore.

“I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or if you genuinely want to borrow my blazer,” he said as he patted the cement spot next to him.

You eyed the spot quizzically, but wasn’t too terribly surprised by his unique desire to sit in the middle of a road granted his carefree personality and the number of alcoholic beverages he consumed in a matter of an hour.

Gladly, you sat next to him, resting your head on his shoulder as his left arm draped around your body.

“You know I would never joke around with velvet, I fucking love velvet.”

You felt Rami’s chest vibrate with a laugh as he reached his arm, that was draped around your shoulder, down to grab your hand in his.

You placed a kiss to his knuckle as you gave his hand a squeeze.

“This is so crazy,” you all but whispered as your eyes spaced out into the distant sun light.

He didn’t need to reply because you knew that you were both thinking the same thing. Things were so different from when you first encountered Rami, or rather, the Malek twins on your first day at a new high school way, way back when.

They were both flirty and friendly and welcoming to you as you situated yourself in the middle aisle seat, with sami on your left and rami on your right. Now, you are both in your 30’s. Full fledged adults and still you held this deep admiration for one another.

Your thoughts were interrupted by Rami’s pointer finger lightly poking at your cheek, immediately making you look at him.

“I lost you there for a second. Come back to me babe.”

You smiled, “I’m sorry I was just thinking about how.. how we always talked about having our careers and homes and cars and… everything we talked about when we were younger. We have that now and we got to get all of those things alongside one another.”

You both wore a pair of identical smiles and exchanged loving gazes for what could have been seconds, could’ve been minutes - you lost track of time in moments like these when you were both in your own little world.

Rami’s head slightly moved down towards yours, you immediately closing the distance between your pout and his and colliding your lips with one another.

“It is nice,” his husky voice replied, with his lips still tickling your own, while his thumb was busy tracing the outline of the small bones connecting your fingers to your hands.

“I’m happy you stuck with me Y/N. I know it wasn’t easy for you when people started knowing my name and face.. when everyone started wanting a piece of me, you always shared and took a step back to let me sort of have a spotlight and let me do what I love.”

You couldn’t stop the bright red splashing onto your cheeks as you buried your face in his shoulder to hide your ever ‘growing by the second’ smile from him. Regardless of the number of years you two had been acquainted, his little rants about how grateful he was for you always got to you. Instantly turning you into a little cherry tomato and Cheshire Cat all rolled up into one.

“No hiding, tell me what you are feeling little miss red cheeks.”

Your muffled laugh could be heard as you kept your head on his shoulder, but turned so you were looking straight up at him.

“You’re doing what you love Rami. Even all the con’s that come with your career, I could never hate something that you love and something that you are.”

“Except, i know you hate how messy I am.”

“Okay, that’s true…”, you bit your lip to stifle your grin a bit.

“And how I snore at night… and my road rage-“

“Okay okay I get the point. You’re wrong about the road rage though, that sort of turns me on. You yelling and that one vein in your neck popping out…” You dramatically started fanning yourself as Rami shook his head, clearly trying not to bust out laughing at your usual antics.

“Well i guess I should drive more often then hmm?” Rami’s eyes flickered downwards towards your lips as he so slightly nibbled on his own bottom lip.

“Oh honey, I will gladly cut you off if it means I get to see you get angry.”

“You’re so fucking dumb Y/N.” Rami playfully poked your side. “…but you’re my kind of dumb.”

“Gee thanks,” you playfully scoffed as your finger began tracing his jaw line.

Your eyes began to wander his face; his once chubby cheeks were now sculpted to his bones, his beautiful eyes were now tired looking, but still just as shiny as always, and his lips were slightly pouted and curved upwards into a small smile. Wow you wanted his mouth on yours…

“Just tell me you want me to kiss you already,” Rami teasingly nudged his nose into yours, creating a sort of Eskimo like kiss as His whiskey coated lips were mere millimeters from your own.

“Ugh, shut up Ram.”

You forcefully kissed him as his hand moved to the small of your back, nudging your body to crawl into his lap so that the kiss could be deepened even more so. Gladly, You straddled his sitting form, never breaking your lips apart from one another as your hands went to the back of his neck.

Yep, you were really in the middle of an alleyway making out, but it’s what you guys had always done. You weren’t traditional or conventional by any means, but you were madly head over heels for one another and valued the unique element that was always brought into your long term relationship. It created this sort of open and carefree environment that always made either of you feel safe and genuine in 100% of the time.

You jumped from Rami’s lap as a loud car horn shook you both out of your heated lip lock and brought you back to reality.

Hurriedly, you stood up to a standing position, offering a hand to help Rami up as well, as you both moved out of the way of the vehicles path, laughing hysterically at the situation.

“I swear Y/N, only we get up to stupid shit like this.”

“Whatever, you love it,” you wrapped your arms around his neck as you placed one last kiss to his lips before settling your foreheads together.

“I love you Y/N.”


End file.
